


A Chance

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Luke Cage confronts Malcolm after Jessica admits to killing his wife. Malcolm finds he has the nerve to defend Jessica, in spite of Luke's huge size and overwhelming rage.





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after 'You're a Winner!' during the first season. I haven't actually seen all of the first season yet, but this scene came to me with Malcolm really wanting to speak out. 
> 
> I don't own Jessica Jones, but I'm really enjoying the show, enjoying it enough for the characters from this show to hijack my imagination. My own characters are jealous. :)

He moved like a wrathful god, all bulging muscles ready to do damage on all these skinny mortals. Malcolm almost cringed when Luke Cage approached, but he stuck his chin out. 

He was better than that now, or he was trying to be. 

“You knew.” The true menace wasn’t in Luke’s fist, but his eyes. They’d seen Hell and it hadn’t broken their owner. If anything, he was ready to break the devil’s jaw. “Just how much did you know?”

“I dunno.” Malcolm moved back. “What’dye think I know?”

Luke slammed his fist into wall behind Malcolm’s head. “Don’t play games with me. I’m sick and tired of you, Jessica, Killgrave, all of you playing games!”

“Yeah, I get it, tough guy.” It took every bit of courage he had to look up at this man who was twice his size and able to take him apart. “You got beef, righteous beef, but part of that anger is at yourself.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Luke Cage drew himself up, eyes glittering with rage. “Jessica Jones slept with me after she killed my wife, so tell me. Why would I be mad at myself and not her?”

“Because you’re falling for the woman who killed your wife.” Malcolm stared Luke straight in the eye. It was like gazing into the soul, Wrath, one of the seven deadly sins. “You saw a chance to get over your wife with her murderer.” Yeah, Wrath was there, hot and ready to burn him. “Only Jess was as much a victim as your wife, you, or me.” Malcolm stood still and tried not to flinch. “So why not turn those muscles on the guy that’s really guilty?”   
Luke backed off. Some of the burning rage darkned into a dull glow, waiting. 

He didn’t say anything. He just turned and walked down the street. 

Malcolm rubbed his neck and allowed himself a good shudder. “Why do I always cross the path of the scary guys?” he asked the wall. 

The wall didn’t answer. Shit, he could use a hit right now.


End file.
